


Recovery

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, and angst I"m sorry, and at the end, but it's v small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley tend to Gabriel as he recovers from some hellfire wounds





	1. Snuggles and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Alright look! I'm sorry! I know I set out to just make a super fluffy fic and honestly we deserve it after that last one. But as I was nearing the end this idea popped into my mind and I just...I couldn't get rid of it. Probably what I get for writing at 2 in the morning again.   
I have split it up into two chapters. The first cahpter is just the super soft sweet cuddles  
Chapter two has the...issue in it.

Gabriel had never really been thirsty before, but that was the closest thing he could think of classify it as. He woke up thirsty and tired. He had been tired before but never like this. And he had woken up alone.

Gabriel blinked into the empty space of the bedroom above the bookshop and then sat up. His stomach and chest ached with movement and he looked down at them. There was a clean white cloth spread across where the fire had hit him. It was even wrapped around his wing. He could feel the presence of holy water there. 

He struggled his way out of the...eleven...blankets that had been piled on top of him. So that’s why he was so sweaty. He rolled his head from side to side, and tried to figure out how much time had passed since the incident. He stretched a bit, wincing at the pain, and stood up. He tried to put his wings away, but the left one hurt too much to properly store, so he left them out, feathers dragging against the ground as he wandered down the hall.

Aziraphale was fluttering about in the living room, cleaning up the area. Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at the scene. When had the place gotten so messy in the first place? Aziraphale usually kept it pretty spotless. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale said, spotting him. “Gabriel!” His face turned from happy to almost angry. “What are you doing up! You should be resting!”

Before Gabriel could get a word out Aziraphale was grabbing his arm, gently tugging him over to the couch. Gabriel let him push him down to the cushions. 

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel said as Aziraphale grabbed his legs and swung them up onto the couch. “I’m fine.”

“You most certainly are not,” Aziraphale said. He grabbed the pillows from the chair and stuffed them behind Gabriel’s back and head. “You are hurt and you need to rest.”

“It’s not that bad,” Gabriel said.

Aziraphale stopped moving about, his face darkening. “You were attacked by holy fire. By all accounts you should be dead. So you are going to sit here and you are going to rest until you are better!”

Gabriel leaned back, more than a little surprised at the outburst. Then he noticed how un-put together Aziraphale was. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair a bit disheveled. He looked older than he usually did.

“Are you alright?” Gabriel asked. 

Aziraphale smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Of course.” He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Gabriel’s legs. He tucked it in under him and thankfully didn’t go back for the eleven he had left on the bed. “Anything I can get for you?”

“I could use something to drink,” Gabriel said. 

“Coming right up!” Aziraphale leaned in, kissing Gabriel’s forehead before shuffling off. 

Gabriel looked around at the room. Things had been knocked over. It almost looked like a storm had come through. A few purple feathers were skewn about. Gabriel swallowed nothing. 

“‘Mornin’, Sleepy Head.”

Gabriel looked over the edge of the couch. Crowley was emerging from the stairway, smile plastered on his face as he sauntered over. 

“Crowley,” Gabriel greeted. The demon climbed up over the back of the couch, falling down on top of Gabriel. “What are you doing?”

“I’m on make-sure-he-doesn’t-get-up duty,” Crowley explained. He settled with his head on Gabriel’s chest, arms wrapped loosely around his waist. 

It hurt a bit, but Gabriel didn’t want him to move. Instead, Gabriel wrapped his own arms around Crowley, holding him softly. Crowley snuggled closer and Gabriel placed a hand on Crowley’s head. His hair was still ridiculously soft as he ran his fingers through it, getting lost in the movements. 

“I made coffee,” Aziraphale announced, carrying a little tray up the stairs. He handed a mug to Gabriel, smiling at the two of them.

“Don’t worry,” Crowley said, tightening his hold on Gabriel. “He’s not going anywhere.”

Aziraphale chuckled a bit.

“There’s really no need for this,” Gabriel said, gulping at his coffee regardless of how hot it was. Aziraphale watched him with furrowed eyebrows. When Gabriel had finished his cup, still thirsty, he found it was full again.

“You can’t even put your wings away,” Crowley said. He wiggled a hand free and reached over, fingers delicately running over the feathers near the bandages.

“I could put my wings away if I want to,” Gabriel said. “I just don’t want to.”

“Mhm,” Aziraphale said, slight frown on his face. “Anyway, since you’ll be here for a while, I got you some activities to keep you busy.” He turned around and started digging through a bag. 

“Exactly how long do you intend to keep me here?” Gabriel asked. Crowley’s hand followed the edge of the bandages, light fingers sending a shiver through Gabriel’s body. 

“You’ll have to stay in the flat until you’re wings are better,” Aziraphale said. “After than you’re more than welcome to walk around the town.”

“Aziraphale-”

“Ah, here!” Aziraphale spun back around, holding a book in his hand. 

“This history of coffee?” Gabriel asked, taking the book from him. 

“It’s very educational!” Aziraphale looked back down in his bag. “I also have a few puzzles, some more books, some yarn and knitting needles…”

“Knitting?” Crowley asked, while Gabriel wondered how all of that fit in the tote bag Aziraphale was holding.

“What? It passes the time,” Aziraphale said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Crowley snorted. 

“Well, I suppose you’re just going to be slothful and laze about all day,” Aziraphale said, giving Crowley a look.

“You are absolutely right,” Crowley said, snuggling himself closer to Gabriel. Gabriel winced a bit as he pressed against the wounds, and Crowley’s hold instantly loosened. 

Aziraphale huffed, grabbing his own book and sitting in the armchair nearby.

“You aren’t going to join us?” Gabriel asked, feeling a little sheepish after asking. 

“Oh, oh why of course!” 

Aziraphale got up and Crowley grumbled as he sat back on his legs. Gabriel scooted down to the center cushion, letting Aziraphale sit behind him. Gabriel let himself sit back against Aziraphale, noting on how well his shoulder fit the curve of his neck. 

“You gotta do it proper,” Crowley informed him.

“Proper?”

Crowley leaned forward, pulling Gabriel’s shoulders to the side so he started sliding down Aziraphale’s body. Aziraphale adjusted, helping Gabriel so that he was lying on his back, head on Aziraphale’s lap. He had one wing pressed against the couch, the injured one spread out and spilling onto the floor. 

Gabriel felt a blush forming on his skin as he looked up at Aziraphale. It darkened as Aziraphale smiled at him, placing a hand on his head, fingers running through his hair. 

“Better, huh?” Crowley asked. He laid back down, his head resting on Gabriel’s chest, just to the right of where the bandages where. He leaned over, grabbing the remote from the coffee table. “What would you like to watch?”

“Whatever’s on,” Gabriel said, trying to stop his skin from setting on fire. He couldn’t seem to focus, his attention bouncing between the hand on his head and the soft breath on his skin. 

Crowley turned to some movie, Gabriel wasn’t really sure which. Aziraphale abandoned his book, placing on the table next to the couch. His newly freed hand landed on Crowley’s head, fingers scraping against his scalp. Crowley practically purred. 

Gabriel felt an overwhelming sensation of exhaustion, his eyes closing against his will. He could feel Crowley breathing in time with him and it was comforting. Aziraphale’s fingers pressed against his head, lightly dragging through his hair in a motion that calmed him. Before he could even try to fight it, he was asleep.

-

He was thirsty again. But not quite so alone. He didn’t know how much time had passed but the television was off and Crowley was asleep, snoring softly. There was a pillow beneath his head where Aziraphale had once been. 

Gabriel wondered how the other angel had managed to get up without waking him, but he had. Gabriel looked down at Crowley. He had been wearing his glasses yesterday but now they were folded up and sitting on the coffee table. There were wrinkles around his eyes that Gabriel hadn’t noticed before. 

Gabriel’s throat reminded him how thirsty he was. He started to move, gently pushing Crowley to the side as he shifted over. But Crowley mumbled a bit, his head shifting and Gabriel stopped, returning to their original position. He didn’t want to wake Crowley, he knew how much the demon loved sleep. 

Gabriel placed a hand on Crowley’s head, listening to him hum as fingers brushed through hair, and waited for Aziraphale to show up. 

Hours passed.

Fed up with his discomfort, Gabriel held his hand out, trying to miracle a glass of water. There was a sharp pain radiating from the center wounds on his chest, moving to a pinching pain on the edges of them. A glass of water did appear in Gabriel’s hand, but his energy was drained and his hand dropped it immediately, the glass shattering on the ground.

Crowley shot up, eyes wide and yellow. He blinked for a moment, then looked down at Gabriel. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said, his voice not like his own. 

Crowley looked between him and the shattered glass on the floor and nodded. He held his hand out and the glass fixed itself, water held back inside it once more. “Here.” He held the glass to Gabriel’s lips and Gabriel let him. He drank until he was no longer thirsty, knowing full well that he drank more than the glass could hold.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” Crowley said, crawling off the couch. Gabriel felt cold without him there and he almost considered asking Crowley to just crawl back on. 

“How long was I asleep?” Gabriel asked.

“Couple days,” Crowley said, shrugging. He placed the glass on the table and stretched a bit. 

Gabriel tried to sit up a bit but his wounds stung at him again and he fell back. Crowley pretended not to look at him.

“Where’s Aziraphale?” Gabriel asked.

“Uh...out running...errands,” Crowley said.

“Crowley.”

“Getting...stamps?”

“Crowley.”

“Feeding the homeless!”

“Crowley!”

Crowley sighed and turned back around, arms folded. He was looking down at the ground. “He’s in heaven,” he grumbled.

“What?” Gabriel sat up, ignoring the pain that made his body shiver. 

“Just relax,” Crowley said, putting his hands before him. “He’s fine.”

“What is he doing there?” Gabriel asked. His muscles ached and he allowed them to rest, falling back to a lying position. 

“Says he’s helping them get back on their feet after the little break-in,” Crowley said. He shook his head. “But I’m pretty sure he just went up there to yell at Michael for being dumb.” 

“Michael is not dumb,” Gabriel informed him. “In fact, they’re very smart.”

“They trusted a demon,” Crowley said. “Can’t get much dumber than that.”

“You’re a demon,” Gabriel said. “And we trust you.”

“A terrible decision really.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond but was sidetracked by Aziraphale appearing in the room. 

“Gabriel!” Aziraphale said, rushing to him, kneeling by his side. “Oh, how are you?” Without waiting for a response he looked up at Crowley. “You were supposed to let me know as soon as he woke up!”

“He did just wake up,” Crowley said, gesturing to him. “Tell him.”

“Actually,” Gabriel said, a bit of a smirk on his face. “I’ve been awake for a few hours.”

Crowley glared at him and Aziraphale sighed. 

“I’m really okay,” Gabriel said. Aziraphale looked back at him and he looked even worse than he did a few days ago. He placed a hand on Azirapahle's cheek, knowing that the shake in it probably didn’t convince him well. 

Aziraphale placed his hand on top of Gabriel’s, tilting into the touch. 

“You look terrible,” Gabriel said. “I think you're the one that could use some rest.”

Aziraphale chuckled, his eyes closing.

“He’s right,” Crowley said. “You take over on the holding-down duty and get some sleep.”

“Oh no,” Aziraphale said. He dropped his hand and stood up. “There’s much too much to be done.”

“There’s plenty of time for that,” Crowley said, grabbing Aziraphale’s shoulders. He gently shoved him towards Gabriel, who eagerly reached out for him.

Aziraphale sighed and let himself get pulled down. He rolled his eyes but settled down in the same position that Crowley had been. He was awfully warm and Gabriel smiled and he hugged him closer. 

“And you better sleep,” Crowley said, pointing at him.

“Very well,” Aziraphale said, letting his eyes close. 

Crowley nodded and picked up the glass, walking downstairs. Aziraphale’s hair wasn’t as soft as Crowley’s, but it still felt nice between Gabriel’s fingers. Gabriel felt that feeling of exhaustion again and tried to fight it. He knew his long periods of unconsciousness was causing them worry and stress. He wanted to be part of the solution, not the problem. But his eyes were closing and he couldn't stop it, not with how soft and warm it felt with Aziraphale on top of him. So he gave in, letting the soft breath of Aziraphale lull him to sleep.

-

He wasn’t as thirsty, but he was alone. And when Gabriel went to sit up, he didn’t hurt quite as much. He stood up, holding his arms out to steady himself. He was feeling much better, and his wounds only ached a little bit as he moved. 

He shuffled his way down to the kitchen, holding onto the wall for support, his wings dragging behind him. The bookshop looked normal, as usual, although all the curtains were drawn and there weren’t any customers in the shop. 

He entered the kitchen, turning the faucet on and getting a cup out of the cabinet. 

“Ohhhh,” Crowley said. “You’re in trouble.”

Gabriel held the cup to his lips, turning to look at Crowley with a raised eyebrow. Crowley smirked.

“I found him!” He called back into the shop.

Aziraphale appeared instantly, his face dark and his body tense. “What are you doing?”

Gabriel looked down at the glass in his hand. “Getting some water?”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and Gabriel found himself back on the couch. He wasn’t even aware Aziraphale had that kind of power.

“Now, I’m sorry to have to be so rough,” Aziraphale said, shoving the edges of the blanket around Gabriel, thoroughly tucking him in. “But you simply must get more rest.”

“Aziraphale, I’m fine,” Gabriel said, trying to struggle out of his binds.

“Then do a miracle,” Aziraphale said, stepping back. “Go on.” 

Gabriel frowned at him. He remembered what happened when he tried to get the glass of water last time he was awake, but he really was feeling much better. He looked at the pillow on the chair. It should be simple, turning it from red to green. He did manage to do that, but felt just as drained as he had before, his breath heavy, his muscles too weak to move.

“That’s what I thought.” Aziraphale continued tucking him in, fluffing up the pillow behind him.

“Azira-” Gabriel caught the look on Aziraphale’s face. It was tired and there was the remnants of tears in his eyes. “I’ll stay put if you promise to stay with me,” he decided to say instead.

Aziraphale smiled, hand gently brushing over Gabriel’s forehead. “Of course, dear.”

They readjusted, until Gabriel was comfortably lying back down on Aziraphale’s lap. He liked being there. Aziraphale was quite comfortable to lay on. He let his eyes close, feeling the exhaustion overtaking him.

“You got room for one more in that little cuddle pile of yours?” Crowley asked.

“Always,” Aziraphale replied. 

Gabriel was waiting for Crowley to climb on top of him but he just lifted his legs, sitting down with them on his lap. Gabriel looked down at him. Crowley was watching the T.V., his arms resting on Gabriel’s legs, hands rubbing them absentmindedly.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel could feel the pen he was making notes with fall between him and the cushions. Aziraphale’s hand followed, but couldn’t quite reach. “Would you mind scooching over just a bit?” 

Gabriel smirked. “Sorry, I’m not allowed to move.”

Crowley laughed and Aziraphale huffed, miracling his pen back to him. “Birds of a feather,” he muttered. And Gabriel figured, that wasn’t such a bad thing.

-

For the first time in however long it had been, Gabriel did not wake up thirsty. He was still in Aziraphale’s lap and the room was dark, only the light of the moon filling it up. Which Gabriel thought was odd because Aziraphale couldn’t read very well in that lighting. 

But Aziraphale wasn’t reading. He was dabbing a cool cloth at Gabriel’s wounds. Each touch of the cloth equally stung and felt relieving at the same time. 

“Hello,” Aziraphale said in a whisper. He dipped the cloth in a little bowl of ointment and resumed his work. 

“That feels nice,” Gabriel said. There was a gentle hum from somewhere outside, but otherwise the room was quiet and peaceful. 

“They’re healing nicely,” Aziraphale said. “They’ll be scars, obviously, but the worst of it seems to be gone.”

Gabriel chuckled a bit. “Does this mean you’ll finally let me get off the couch?”

Aziraphale smiled, his eyes closing slightly. “Maybe.”

There was a soft creak and somewhere a bit far away Crowley asked, “Are you done yet?”

“Just about,” Aziraphale said. 

He placed the cloth in the bowl and waved them away. Gabriel gave him a disapproving glare but Aziraphale paid it no mind. Aziraphale grabbed a roll of bandages and reached over for Gabriel’s wings. 

“Wait,” Gabriel said. He sat up, Aziraphale holding his arm to help support him. Gabriel successfully managed to pull his wings back. He could feel the burned spot on them, but it didn’t exactly hurt. It just made itself known.

“You’re making excellent progress,” Aziraphale said. 

Gabriel sat up in the center of the couch, letting Aziraphale wrap his chest up.

“All done,” Aziraphale announced. 

“Finally,” Crowley grumbled. He walked over, flopping down on the spot next to Gabriel. He crossed his arms, the T.V. turning on, and leaned against Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Gabriel smiled and leaned his head against Crowley’s. Aziraphale sat down on his other side, actually watching with them which was strange.

“I’m actually feeling much better,” Gabriel said. “Perhaps tomorrow we could go for a walk.”

“Oh no,” Aziraphale said. “You still need to rest.”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said in that voice that Aziraphale usually used on him.

Aziraphale sighed. “Very well. Only if you’re feeling up to it.”

Gabriel nodded, but even then he could feel his eyes growing heavy. He fought it again but, as it always had, it won.


	2. the bad bits

“I fucking knew it,” Crowley snarled. 

Aziraphale spun around, hiding the bowl of ointment he was making behind him on the counter. “Crowley, darling! Didn’t hear you come in.”

“You’re drugging him!” Crowley said, gesturing to the bowl. 

“I am not!” Aziraphale said. “I’m just…”

“Angel,” Crowley said, equal parts impressed and terribly disappointed. 

“You don’t understand,” Aziraphale said, looking away, eyes starting to water a bit. He huffed. “If he goes back there he won’t come back.”

Crowley crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. “I thought we had moved past the unreasonably insecure phase of our relationship.” 

“It’s not that,” Aziraphale said, rolling his eyes. “Obviously. The others don’t want him here. And...and if he goes up there in his condition...I don’t think they’ll let him. And he’ll be in no condition to leave on his own.”

“So...instead of talking to him about your fears and conflicts you drugged him?”

“Would you stop saying it like that?”

Crowley chuckled, shaking his head. “Wow. I am a terrible influence on you.”

Aziraphale frowned, turning back to his concoction. 

“You can’t just keep doing this,” Crowley said. “He’s gonna realize.”

“I know,” Aziraphale said. He sighed. “I just don’t want to lose him. We almost did.”

Crowley walked up, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. “He’s gonna be okay, Angel.”

Aziraphale nodded, leaning back against him. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just so worried.”

Crowley smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “You are awfully cute when you worry...”

-

Gabriel woke up knowing that he had been out for a few days. He sighed, running a hand down his face. “Did I fall asleep again?”

“Yep,” Crowley said. He was sitting under Gabriel’s legs again. 

“Must have been just, one last push of rest your body needed,” Aziraphale said. He was sitting on the chair. “How about that walk now?”

“Coulda been that,” Crowley said as Gabriel sat up. “Or it could have been the fact that you drugged him.”

“Crowley!”

“You drugged me?”

Aziraphale’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “It’s not nearly as horrid as he makes it sound.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows at him. “I just...I didn’t want you running off and getting yourself hurt even more! So I...I…”

“You drugged me.”

Aziraphale huffed. “Would you stop saying it like that!”

“That’s what you did,” Crowley chimed in. “No other way to say it.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me not to go?” Gabriel asked.

“Would you have stayed?”

Gabriel wanted to say yes but he knew it was the wrong answer. Even now, with the drugs worn off and his energy returned to him, he was itching to get back to work. 

“See? You’re entirely too stubborn. I had to do something.”

“So you drugged me?”

Aziraphale grunted, his face turning a bit pink. “Fine. Very well. Go on then!” He turned back to the book on his lap and focused way to hard on it. Gabriel could see a tear make its way down his cheek. 

Gabriel sighed. He understood where Aziraphale was coming from, not that it made any of what he did okay. But he still cared for him, and he really didn’t like to see him so hurt.

“I understand that I worried you,” Gabriel said. “And I’m sorry for that.” Aziraphale sniffed a bit and wiped the tear away, looking at him. “But I’m not like you, Aziraphale. I can’t just ignore heaven. I have to go back. If I’m not there-”

“I know,” Aziraphale said. “Heaven would be overrun by demons and the Earth probably destroyed.”

“Not all bad,” Crowley said. “Michael would be dead.”

“But you’re not at your full power,” Aziraphale said. “You’re...you can’t do anything if they start something. But you’ll want to, you’ll try to. Cause you’re good like that. And you’ll just get hurt more. And this time...you might not make it back.”

Crowley shifted, bringing his legs up onto the couch. He was looking away but Gabriel could feel the pain radiating from him. He had never had to worry about other worrying about him. All he had to do in the past was his job. No one cared if he got hurt as long as what needed to get done got done. No one was waiting in a little bookshop in Soho for his return. No one was ever saddened at the prospect of him dying.

And he wasn’t really sure how to deal with this newfound responsibility. But he figured rushing off into more work and danger probably wasn’t the right way to go.

“Look, I’ll stay until I’m better,” he said. Aziraphale’s head snapped up, eyes bright. “As long as you promise not to drug me anymore.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry about that. It was...a bad judgement call.”

“And you have to trust me when I tell you that I’m better.” Aziraphale nodded again. “Good. Now get over here.”

Aziraphale put his book down and joined them on the sofa. Crowley grumbled a bit and flopped over, his body laying across Gabriel’s lap, his head resting on Aziraphale’s thigh. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Gabriel told him. “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m never going to leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> DRUGGING PEOPLE IS WRONG!!!!!!


End file.
